E-LSWars
by GNabelie
Summary: Un seul mot: Enya. Je peux pas vous en dire plus car ça risquerai de dévoiler toute l'histoire! Simplement: c'est sa vie.


**Bonjour! Bon bah voilà une fanfiction sur star wars! c'est le premier chapitre et je suis débutante sur ce site, j'y comprend rien! Soyez indulgents!**

* * *

CHAPITRE I

« Réveillez vous ! Réveillez vous ! »

C'est la voix d'un droïde qui me réveille. N'ayant pas fait attention à lui, et ne m'y connaissant absolument pas en droïdes, je ne sais pas à quoi il sert. Je regarde ma montre, mais je ne la trouve pas. Peut-être qu'un autre voyageur me l'a volée pendant mon sommeil… Tant pis, pensai-je, elle n'avait aucune valeur. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Des heures, ou des jours… ? Je ne me souviens plus. Dans l'espace je n'ai plus la notion du temps.

« Nous sommes arrivés. Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez mal à l'aise. Vous pouvez vous reposer dans l'aire de repos prévue à cet effet à dix mètres de la piste. »

Je refuse poliment. Mal à l'aise ? Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être après ce qui m'est arrivée ! J'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre lorsque mon père est rentré dans ma chambre, m'a attrapée par le bras, et m'a mise dans la première navette qu'il a trouvé, sans aucune raison, aucune explication ! Peut-être était-il (ENCORE) ivre… Quoi que même ivre il ne ferait pas ça… Pourquoi ?! Je ne les verrai plus ! Ni lui, ni ma belle mère, ni kôbi le fils de cette dernière ! Je n'ai pas d'argent pour repartir, et s'il a fait ça, il devait avoir une bonne raison… Du moins je l'espère !

Je sors de la navette. Je suis à Coruscant. Que vais-je faire, je n'y suis jamais allée ! Je n'ai aucun ami ici… Soudain, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années pose sa main sur mon épaule et me dit : «Suis-moi.

-Je ne vous connais pas !

-Mais moi je te connais, alors suis-moi Enya.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

-Plus tard. Suis-moi. »

Il me tend sa main. Son visage me paraît familier, alors je la prends. Il m'emmène alors vers un vieux speeder. Il devait être jaune et rouge, mais le temps a effacé les couleurs.

« Montes » Me dit-il.

Je m'exécute, il fait de même et démarre. Dans le véhicule règne un silence de mort. L'homme est très intimidant et a l'air froid. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de l'énerver, alors au prix de beaucoup d'efforts je réussis à me taire. C'est finalement lui qui brise la glace : « Je vais t'héberger pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à-ce qu'on te trouve une famille d'accueil.

-Pourquoi ? J'étais très bien chez moi ! Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu n'as pas à comprendre, exécute juste les ordres.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Appelle-moi Hank. Le reste ne te regarde pas.

-J'ai l'impression de vous connaître…

-Tais-toi, tu parles trop.

Vexée, je tourne la tête pour regarder les grandes tours qui se succèdent sur toute la surface de cette « planète-ville ». Ce doit-être magnifique lorsque toutes les lumières sont allumés, pensai-je. Kôbi aurait adoré voir ça… Kô … Il me manque déjà… Si seulement il était là, avec moi, j'aurais eu moins peur…

« On est arrivés. Descends. »

La voix de Hank me tire de mes réflexions. Devant nous se dresse un immense bâtiment. Hank doit être riche. Il presse un bouton caché dans le mur, et un droïde ouvre la porte. Hank lui glisse quelques mots à ce qui lui sert d'oreille et le droïde m'entraine dans un couloir interminable. Au bout d'une dizaine de portes, le droïde s'arrête et, en ouvrant celle qui se tient devant nous, me dit de sa voit métallique et saccadée : « Voici ta chambre. Installe-toi, et sois prête à dix-neuf heures trente précises pour le diner.

-Où devrais-je aller ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit !

-Troisième salle à ta gauche. Il est dix-neuf heures. Tu as trente minutes. »

A ces mots, le droïde se retourne et s'en va, me laissant seule et complètement perdue. N'ayant pas d'affaires à ranger, je ne m'attarde pas dans cette salle, et décide de visiter cet endroit où je vais vivre « pendant quelques temps », selon Hank. Je marche alors le long du couloir, ne sachant pas dans laquelle entrer en premier. Peut-être qu'il y en aura certaines dans lesquelles je ne pourrai pas entrer, car elles cachent un terrible secret, pensai-je en plaisantant. Comme dans les livres… Finalement, je me ravise. Je ne veux pas importuner Hank en allant à où il ne faut pas. Je lui en parlerai dès que je le verrai. Je retourne donc sur mes pas, et rentre dans ma chambre. Elle est très simple : un lit en métal, une armoire, une horloge, et une table de chevet. Je m'assieds sur le matelas et fixe le cadran jusqu'à l'heure du diner. J'arrive pile à temps. Hank est déjà assis au bout d'une longue table de bois qui semble être précieux.

« Assieds-toi là.» Il me montre du doigt une place à l'opposé de lui. Je fais ce qu'il me dit, puis prend mon courage à deux mains pour poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis qu'il m'a dit de me taire :

-Comment me connaissez-vous ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vous connaître moi aussi ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te concernait pas. Tu parles trop.

-Cela me concerne car ça parle de moi ! Je vous en prie répondez !

-Je suis… J'étais un ami de tes parents.

-Vous êtes un ami de mon père ? Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, et qu'il passait son temps seul à broyer du noir ou à boire !

-Il n'a PLUS d'amis. »

Le ton de sa voix ne me donne plus envie de continuer à lui poser des questions. Le silence retombe dans la salle. A la fin du repas, je recommence néanmoins à parler :

-Pourquoi mon père m'a envoyé sur Coruscant, et pourquoi chez vous, si vous n'êtes plus son ami ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir pour l'instant. Occupes-toi de tes affaires.

-Mais il est question de moi ! Je ne comprends plus rien…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais rien à comprendre, juste à exécuter mes ordres !

-Je ne veux pas exécuter d'ordres si je n'en comprends pas la cause !

-Tu feras ce qu'on te dira.

Sur ces paroles, il quitte la pièce en trombe. C'est injuste ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! C'est de ma vie dont il est question ! Je fulmine. Soudain me vient une idée : si je ne peux pas retourner chez moi, et qu'ici personne ne répond à mes questions, je n'ai qu'à contacter mon père pour qu'il m'explique tout ! Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Je suis vraiment bête parfois ! Il faudra que je demande à Hank comment… Enfin, non. S'il ne veut rien me dire, il m'empêchera surement de savoir. Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen… Comment faire ! Ne trouvant aucune idée sur le moment, je décide d'aller dormir. « _La nuit porte conseil_ » dit-on… J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas d'exception pour moi…

Hank p.o.v :

Quelle horreur cette fille ! Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas accepté de l'héberger ! Une chose est sure, elle ne restera pas longtemps ! Je déteste les bavards, les curieux, les gens indisciplinés. Et elle en est le mélange parfait. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce marché avec ce vieux fou ! Cela faisait plus de dix ans que je ne lui avais pas parlé, et voilà que je dois accueillir sa fille... Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? De plus, elle peut m'attirer des ennuis ! Elle est dangereuse, et moi je suis un inconscient ! La mauvaise herbe ne sert à rien, il faut l'arracher avant qu'elle ne se développe et devienne plus forte. Son père est fou de croire qu'en l'éloignant de ses racines elle peut se reconstruire et devenir quelqu'un de bien… Je le lui avais dit : « Ce n'est pas en déplaçant un pissenlit qu'il va devenir une rose ! » Ce à quoi il m'a répondu de lui faire confiance… Et je l'ai écouté, comme toujours…

Enya p.o.v :

En me rendant jusqu'à ma chambre, j'aperçois Hank qui sort de l'immeuble. Il a l'air à bout de nerfs… Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas pour une dispute comme celle-ci que l'on s'énerve à ce point ! Qu'ai-je fait de si terrible !

* * *

**Et voilà! C'est déjà terminé pour le premier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu! même si j'en doute beaucoup! ^^C'est parti d'un rêve alors forcément... De plus je n'écris pas très bien, mais je vous promets de m'améliorer d'ici la fin de cette fanfiction (si je la termine! :s)**


End file.
